


Smile, Kid

by bluebully



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Sexual, Tickling, f/m - Freeform, playful tickling, ticklefic, ticklish Jubilee, ticklish logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebully/pseuds/bluebully
Summary: Jubilee is feeling heartbroken, but Logan's got the solution to cheer her up. M/F and Slight F/M Tickle Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comic-verse
> 
> M/F and Slight F/M Tickle Fic - Fluffy!

It was nearing mid-day as Logan lumbered down the mansion corridors in one of his usual moods; a recent spat with Scott hadn't made it any better. He was pretty sure that whoever got on his bad side next was going to end up in the morgue. 

So his plan was to just avoid everyone for the rest of the day so he could be alone in his brooding without stabbing somebody. Once he made it down the hallway to his room he'd be home free.

He was but a few doors away when his sensitive ears picked up the muffled sounds of what appeared to be someone crying. Normally he would just block it out, seeing it as none of his concern, but this made him take pause once he realized where the sounds were coming from; Jubilee's bedroom.

The kid was practically family to him and she commonly referred to him as a big overprotective brother. She was in some kind of distress and there was no way that Logan could just walk away with a good conscience in knowing that. He'd have to put aside his own feelings for the moment and tend to hers.

As he slowly opened the door to her bedroom the sounds of her crying got a little louder and once he stepped inside he immediately spotted her face down on her bed with her face buried into a pillow. Her shoulders were shaking as she hugged that pillow tightly and just sobbed into it; the sight tugging at Logan's heart a little.

"Jubes?" He called out as he walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed, "Wanna tell me what's eatin' ya, kid?"

She sniffled, not looking up as she shook her head, but her crying did seem to slow down a bit. Logan decided to try again as he placed a large hand on her back and began to rub soothingly.

"C'mon darlin', it can't be that bad, can it?" She finally turned over to face him, biting back the tears before she was able to speak.

"I'm an idiot." Wolverine frowned, actually getting slightly offended at hearing her say that.

"Don't ever say things like that about yerself, ya hear me?" He growled, but then softened as her tears began to flow again.

"But it's true. I told my boyfriend that I loved him, and he said that I was moving too fast and that we'd be better off as friends. I ruined it. My life is over." Logan had to roll his eyes a little as he helped her sit up next to him. Teenagers could be so over-dramatic.

"I shoulda known. Look Jubilee yer only 16 years old, ya still got a lot more years left on this earth. It's a lil' early fer ya to be throwin' in the towel on love at yer age."

"But he was my soulmate, Logan! There will never be another boy like him. I was already dreaming of our future together." Logan lifted a brow at her in slight disbelief.

"Really? An' just how long ya known this guy?"

"Well....for about a year now. And we were together for half that time."

"A year, huh?" Logan couldn't help but chuckle, "Darlin' he's nothin' fer ya to be cryin' about. If he was too blind to see in a year what an amazin' young lady ya are, then the punk don't deserve ya. Yer way too special to be messin' around with someone who don't appreciate ya."

She looked up at him as she began wiping up the tears on her cheeks, no longer producing any new ones.

"...Do you really think so?"

"Trust me on this, Jubes, ya don't need to go jumpin' the gun on the first guy ya get some butterflies for. As ya get older you'll come to realize that guys like him ain't worth yer time. Don't give up, darlin'. It'll happen fer ya one day. I promise," he put his arm around her and gave her a hug as she leaned in against his side, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I definitely won't now. Thanks, Wolvie," she gave a small smile as Logan cupped her chin with a hand and tilted her face up towards his.

"What's that now? That a smile I see?" He teased as she shook her head and quickly pulled her face from his grasp, burying it into his side to hide. Logan chuckled.

"Pretty sure it was. Can I get another from ya, darlin'? Please?" He heard her giggle, but all he received in reply was her shaking her head again and refusing to show her face. Logan smirked as he cracked his knuckles and stretched out his fingers.

"No, huh? Guess I'm gonna have to get 'em from ya by force then. Looks like someone needs a visit from.....the tickle monster!" And with that he began to scratch his fingers over her exposed side as her body spasmed in reaction amidst a loud shriek of giggles. He knew for a fact that Jubilee was very ticklish.

"Lohohogaaan! I'm toohoohoo old f...fohohor the tihihihickle monsteheheher!" She rolled onto her back on the bed as she tried to escape, but it only made it worse now that Logan could lean over her and use both hands on her sides. He just grinned that crooked grin of his.

"Maybe, but yer never too old to be tickled. Now lets see how long we can keep that smile around," he was extremely gentle with her as he tickled her ribs while Jubilee laughed like crazy and ineffectively tried to push his hands away.

"Stoohahahooop!! I'm smihihiling, yooohoou bully!"

"Too bad, darlin'. I ain't lettin' ya fall back into that mood ya were just in so easily. Ya gotta convince me that yer happy now," Logan smirked and just kept tickling away.

"I....I'll kihihick your aahaahaahaass!" She shouted through her laughter as her fists began pounding against his forearms. Of course with Logan's whole body being solid muscle it didn't hurt him one bit, but he would use it as an excuse to keep her laughing a little longer.

"Now that ain't proper language fer a young lady like yerself. An' violence too? Now yer in fer it," he quickly snatched a hold of both her arms with one of his big hands and pinned them over her head while his other hand scribbled all over her stomach.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle," he teased the shrieking and squirming teenager below him; her being one of the very few to ever see this tender and playful side of him. 

"No mohohore!! I'm haahaahaappy!! I swehehehear!!" Jubilee pleaded as she gasped for breath, making Logan slow down a little so she could breathe better.

"Are ya sure? If I stop an' see that ya ain't smilin' no more then I gotta start all over." Jubilee nodded frantically causing Wolverine to release his grip on her arms, giving her one more quick tickle on her stomach as she giggled loudly and curled into a ball. Logan chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

"Wuss." Jubilee managed to swat him as she collected herself and looked up.

"I learned it from the best there is," she shot back, yelping as that earned her another poke in the side.

"Got a mouth on ya today, don't ya? Ya know I could start ticklin' ya again....," he raised his hands over her, making her quickly scramble to sit up and scoot away a bit.

"You keep them big paws of yours offa me, jerkface," she growled, but couldn't stop grinning as Logan realized that his job here was done.

"Fine. Besides, anyone who comes up with insults that lame doesn't deserve my attention anyways," he started to stand up, but she quickly leaped towards him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit back down.

"Don't leave yet, Wolvie. Even if you are a meanie I just wanna tell you....thanks. Seriously, you made me feel so much better. Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who cares. I love you," Jubilee smiled and hugged him tightly as Logan grinned back and returned her embrace.

"Love ya too, kid. An' yer welcome. I couldn't just let ya stay in that mood. Ya don't deserve to feel like that. Sorry I kinda had to torture ya though," he chuckled as Jubilee shook her head.

"It's ok. I don't mind. It was worth it," she squeezed him tighter and after a minute Logan was trying to pry her off of him.

"Alright c'mon, yer gettin' a lil' too mushy on me now. Jubilee....darlin', lemme go. I'm all hugged out," Logan raised his arms up so that she had room to back off of him.

"Ok ok, no more hugs. But I gotta say, it seems like you weren't in such a good mood yourself when you got here. I think I know what you could use.....," Jubilee winked and wiggled her fingers into his ribs, making the man jolt and finally manage to squirm from her grasp. 

Ironically Logan was also really ticklish himself and she had found out awhile back; no one else having the guts to try tickling him.

"Hehehey! Don't ya dare, young lady. I'm too old fer ya to be manhandlin' me like that," he laughed from the quick tickle as Jubilee just grinned and wagged a finger at him.

"Ah ah! You said, and I quote, you're never too old to be tickled." Logan paused, cursing himself. Dammit, he did say that.

"........I'd like to retract that statement. Once ya get over a hundred years then yeah, yer too old. An' I passed that milestone a long time ago," he hoped she would accept that excuse, but he knew better. She could be as stubborn as him sometimes.

"No takebacks! Besides, you didn't expect to tickle me and get away with it, did you? Now hold still!" Her hands dove in to frantically poke and pinch at his sides and stomach as Logan tried to fend her off, chuckling whenever she managed to make contact with a sensitive spot, but that was pretty much anywhere.

"Hehehe, cut that out! Darlin' I'm seriou....hee! Dohon't! I tell ya I'm too old...ahah! Stop it or...wh...whoa, shit!" He had scooted further and further down the bed to get away and failed to notice he had reached the edge as he lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. 

Once he hit the ground he groaned and lay there on his side as he tried to make it appear that he was injured.

"Ugggh oww ohh I'm hurt. Look whatcha did. Probably best that ya don't tickle me fer at least a month until I recover," he peeped open one eye to look up at her as she stood over him with her hands on her hips and with a look on her face that told him she wasn't buying into it. Damn.

"Good try, tough guy. You're the worst actor I've ever seen. But hey, I know you won't need to try to act when I do this!" The teenager pounced in the blink of an eye and Logan didn't even try to stop her.

"Nooo! Hahahaa Jubes!! Nohot me!! Uhuhuncle!! Uncle!! I gihihive alreheheheady!! P...Pleeheeheeease!!" He was howling with laughter and writhing like crazy as she mercilessly tickled him all over, having thorough knowledge of all his worst spots. It wasn't a secret that she loved to see him smile too.

"Sorry, you have to convince me that you're happy now. Coochie coochie coo, jerkface!" She could tell that Logan's mood had also improved considerably, but she wasn't going to let him off so easily. As his sidekick she had deemed it her unofficial duty to help him out in that department.

Jubilee was concentrating more on the very ticklish areas under his arms, making the burly man laugh his head off while she straddled his stomach to keep him from wiggling from her reach. 

"Ahahahah! No no!! Nohot there, kid!! Ohahahaha stahahaaap!! I beheheg yahahaa!!" Despite himself, seeing the look of pure joy on his sidekick's face as she gleefully attacked him made his heart swell. 

He'd do absolutely anything to keep her from feeling any kind of pain, whether it was physical or from heartache. She was family and he'd be loyal to her until the end. She didn't deserve anything less than his complete devotion and he liked to make sure that she knew that.

Even if it was at his expense to get her smiling, he wouldn't trade the feeling he got from seeing that change in her for anything in the world. So he had to endure a little tickling once in awhile to achieve that; a small price that he would pay again and again in a heartbeat.

And having his head flooded with laughter-induced endorphins that made him no longer want to kill the next person who crossed him was always a good thing for anyone within a quarter mile radius of him.


End file.
